


jealous twin

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Incest, M/M, Smut, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: Osamu wants to despise the world.Osamu wants to burn the world down for looking at what belongs to him, and him only.Osamu thought he's just sex deprived, as they live under one roof but haven't touch each other for 24 days with how busy their schedule are. Now he realised, it's something else.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	jealous twin

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful person commissioned me for writing a Jealous!Osamu and I had a lot of fun writing this down in one night!

Osamu wants to despise the world. 

Osamu wants to burn the world down for looking at what belongs to him, and him only.

Osamu thought he's just sex deprived, as they live under one roof but haven't touch each other for 24 days with how busy their schedule are. Now he realised, it's something else. 

Between them, who's the most easy to get jealous? 

It won't take a second, Atsumu and Osamu will start screaming each other's name like their life depends on it. If it's about something bad, then they'll make sure the other gets the title. 

Osamu always thought that jealousy is a childish act, and when he has a way to resolve the problem, then Osamu will continue his calm and collected act rather than throwing tantrums like his brother did. As long as Osamu can interfere with Atsumu's life, jealousy never roots in his heart. 

But now, how could he? 

All eyes in the world were directed to Atsumu. And what should he do? Fight the whole world? 

The saying "I'll take down the world if everyone is against us" sounds tempting but Osamu is no fool. He definitely knows that acting carelessly will only bring them to downfall. 

But fuck, all he want now is for the world to know, Atsumu is his, and HIS alone. 

"'Samu, I'm home!!"

He can hear hurried steps before the corner of his eyes catch gold with a wide smile. Atsumu stands by the doorstep, watching him as if expecting Osamu to say or do something. 

In fact, Osamu won't. Not when he's busy with something else, not when he's busy hating the marigold jacket and the jersey beneath it. 

"Guess who'll be the starting setter?"

"Who?"

"It's me, ya idiot!" the blond puffed his cheeks, stomping his way to the other twin. 

"Ya gonna watch me, right?" he nudges Osamu. 

"Mm."

Osamu chose to be tight lipped, but seems like that answer is enough for the older twin. Atsumu takes his seat in front of Osamu, happily saying "itadakimasu" before gobbling down. 

"At least wash yerself first."

The blond grins playfully and put his chopsticks down before making his way to the sink to wash his hands. 

"'Tsumu."

"Mm?"

"Do ya remember when ya get jealous?"

"When?"

"Y'know... Back in high school."

Osamu takes the lingering silence as a sign for him to move on. 

"Ya were jealous of a girl who keeps pestering me."

"Oh, the one where we ended up having sex?"

"Yeah, the one where ya tried to seduce me."

More like Atsumu pinning him down while yelling and crying in the next second. But still, the point still stands; Osamu has a soft spot for crying Atsumu, how can he control himself from making his brother feel better? 

"I didn't seduce ya!" he lathers the soap to his palm, "And what about it?" 

"... I'm jealous."

"With?"

"The world."

Atsumu whips his head and he sees how dead serious Osamu's eyes are, how there's no doubt that clouds it, but something else. And Atsumu finds himself wanting to know what Osamu will do next. 

"Really?" hazel orbs fall to somewhere else, trying to hide the flashing excitement. 

Atsumu turns the sink off when he hears Osamu standing up, footsteps getting nearer and nearer. 

"Then," he turns, finding Osamu towers him, leaving nowhere else to go, nowhere to see as he drowns in those pair of enticing stormy grey orbs. 

"What are ya going to do about it?"

"Ya gonna find out soon."

Oh, he knows, he definitely knows. But he just loves tip toeing around, riling his twin more, edging those suppressed feelings to come out and devour him whole.

Atsumu knows how quiet his twin can be. How neat Osamu folds his emotions. How deep Osamu can bury his feelings. Well the majority of people around them know that. 

And as a twin and a lover, Atsumu knows what goes beyond the closed door. This side, Osamu's feral, wild, driven by lust side that shows only once in a blue moon, is reserved for Atsumu only. 

Even though he has a high chance of not being able to walk tomorrow, Atsumu still yearns for it, loving that side his twin has. 

Because it's the only time when Osamu is more vocal than before. 

No, not the begging and crying type (that's his job). But easier to talk about what's bothering him, what's crawling beneath his skin, things that Osamu can talk to him only. And despite the overwhelming pleasure from his twin's teases and adoration, he still tried to hear Osamu and answer him with coherent words rather than moans. 

He tried, Atsumu really tried. But most of the time, he failed miserably, drowning in his own lust. 

This time, the jealousy topic should do a good job of making his sanity float longer. 

Osamu is always harsh, never the type of tip toeing around when he can go straight to what he wants. So he kisses Atsumu until both of them can see stars, eyeballs rotated to the back under their fluttering eyelids, until flower petals fill their lungs, making them suffocate in love. Hands slightly bigger than the older twin doesn't lose a beat from roaming around, patting, squeezing the juicy thighs and round bums. While long, setter fingers hold soft raven locks as if it's his life line. 

They were still standing, only a few steps from the bed, and Atsumu can already feel his cock twitching, legs wobbling with how intense everything goes, with how strong Osamu's jealousy is. 

"I hate yer jersey," he stated, pulling the black uniform, "Ya gain too much attention from it."

Atsumu scoffs. "It does suit me, doesn't it? I remember ya calling me 'attention hogger'."

"Well all attention ya get now is from me only."

Atsumu can feel how oxygen left his lungs when Osamu pushed him down to the mattress. It smells like Osamu, a faint homey smell he already accustomed to for years. 

Stormy grey eyes took its time to study the hazels beneath. Both are unwavering, focused with no signs of backing down. 

"How much attention ya want, ya greedy shit?"

"Yer attention is more than enough."

"Sweet talks won't make me give ya my dick."

"Then what should I do to get your cock inside me, 'Samu?"

A lopsided smile rose. Atsumu feels like he's staring on his own reflection. 

"Just moan and be good for me, baby boy," Osamu inching closer to Atsumu's neck, "Also, keep yer ears open as I talk, yeah? If ya don't answer clearly, I'll stop."

"'Kay, 'Samu."

"Good boy."

Maybe it was anticipation, or the way blood rushed faster through his veins to his sensitive parts that makes everything felt so good. 

For some people who read smut, maybe they'll think, 

'Ah, it's just a hickey.'

'Ah, it's only nipping some skin. What's the good from that?'

And for Atsumu who gets his sensory overloaded and writhing in pleasure? Well it's everything good and everything bad, in other words, it's the best thing he could ask for. 

The way Osamu's pair of lips burns on his skin, soothing warm breath before diving to make trails of roses and hydrangeas. The way his twin goes down and down after leaving bite marks, sucking both of his nipples until it's perking red, glistening with saliva. The way Osamu settles on his thighs, sucking, licking, peppering adoration on his favourite part on Atsumu's body. The way Osamu teases him with inching closer to his hard cock, but never touches it. 

"How do ya feel having all eyes staring at ya, 'Tsumu? Does it feel that good to be the centre of attention?"

Atsumu grunts in response, releasing shaky breath as the butterfly kisses on the base of his thighs didn't help at all. 

"Good… It's nnhh- good…"

"What? The foreplay?"

"N-No- ahn!"

It hurts. The rim of his entrance burns as Osamu's index finger nestles there.

"Then what?"

"Getting… nnhh… it hurts, 'Samu…"

Turning deaf to his twin's plea, Osamu inserts the second finger, not moving at all as he waits for the blond to adjust. 

"Getting what, 'Tsumu?"

"Getting… getting- mmhh… getting- ah!"

It doesn't take long for Osamu to find his twin's pleasure spot, and he's not being generous either with relentlessly pushing Atsumu's buttons despite how struggling Atsumu is. 

"Nyah! Ahn- Wah- Wait ah! 'Samu!"

"I'm waiting, 'Tsumu," he said but never slowed his act, "Ya know the consequence if ya don't answer me."

The warning has drowned in Atsumu's moans as the blond loses himself, mouth gaping, saying incoherent words as saliva trickles from the sides of his mouth, eyes losing focus as it rolls to the back of his head. 

Osamu always loves this view, but he prefers the one he is about to elicit from his brother soon. 

The raven stops, pulling his fingers away as Atsumu catches his breath, feeling empty. It doesn't take long for him to whimper, humping on nothing, begging for friction. 

It doesn't take long for Atsumu to cry, calling Osamu's name ever so sweetly, wanting to be pampered and filled. 

"'Samu… 'Samu… fill me again? 'Samu? I want yer fingers, 'Samu…"

"Then answer my question, 'Tsumu."

"I want ya. I want ya, 'Samu. I want yer attention and nothing else."

"See? It ain't so hard to say it, right?" Osamu smiles. 

"But didn't ya have the world's attention, 'Tsumu? My attention is nothing against them, right?"

Atsumu starts to cry again, lifting his hips as his swollen red head demands for attention. 

"No. Want 'Samu's, want 'Samu's! I want 'Samu's attention!"

"Mine and mine only?"

"Yes! 'Samu's only!"

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me."

Osamu leans in to give Atsumu his reward, catching the older's cries and whimpers with his lips, taking their tongue into an erotic dance and spend their saved oxygen. 

Just with a simple answer, Osamu already felt pleased. He begins to think that all he needs is actually a good fuck with his twin and hear how obedient Atsumu is, then everything will turn great again. 

Or maybe, he just wants Atsumu to say it himself, that Osamu is the most important person in his life.

Because to Osamu, Atsumu is his everything. It's only fair to expect the same thing, right? 

His train of thought stops as Atsumu begs to be filled again, watching him with teary eyes he simply cannot resist.

After using the lube, Osamu slowly pushed in, and Atsumu released another shaky breath of satisfaction. 

It always feels good when you feel complete, with your beloved no less. 

When Osamu starts to move, that's when Atsumu completely succumbs to pleasure, letting everything grow dark and all he can chant is his brother's name. 

After 24 days and 23 nights, they can finally reach each other again, touching their deepest, darkest depths, touching their core and dispose, shower each other in love and adoration. 

Despite the tears that have fallen that night, it's still an enjoyable and refreshing night for the miya twins. 

\--

Morning came and as what Atsumu predicted before, he can't walk with how pain forbids him from moving too much. But then, no matter how harsh Osamu is in bed, Osamu always takes care of him, always pampers him with care and breakfast in bed. 

Atsumu sighs in content as his skin comes into contact with a warm towel. He's all content and happy, all ready to fall asleep again if it's not Osamu who calls him out of his dreamy state. 

"'Tsumu."

"Mm?"

"Ya meant everything ya said, right?"

"... 'Course I do, 'Samu."

He reaches for Osamu's cheek, drawing circles with his thumb, an attempt to ease the remnants of negativity his twin has. 

"Yer my twin, the only one I can count on to. Yer the only one who loves me wholly."

"Yer my whole world. My eyes are only fixed on ya."

Osamu feels the weight of the world slides down from his shoulder, finally sighing in relief as he gets the answer. 

Placing the towel aside, he leans in to give his beloved some kisses. On the forehead for adoration, an eskimo kiss for how cute Atsumu is, and a kiss on the lips for how much Osamu loves his twin. 

On the second note, Osamu doesn't want the world to know that Atsumu is his, and his only. Not with telling what happens behind the doors. Not with letting everyone know how pretty Atsumu is with tears in his glossy hazel orbs. 

So for the time being, he'll find another way, a safer one to tell anyone that approaches them, to not sneak up and snatch any of the twins, or you'll experience worse that you could imagine.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, my commission is still open!  
> You can see more information on [here!](https://twitter.com/AiFrost9/status/1333628641931001861?s=09)


End file.
